


Drapple

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack smut though, Drapple (Harry Potter), I mean, I sincerely apologize, M/M, Other, Smut, What More Do You Need to Know, draco fucks an apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Draco very much loves apples...so he fricks one?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Drapple

**Author's Note:**

> I was either sleep deprived or drunk when I wrote this...

Oi my name is Draco Malfoy and I love no man.

My heart belongs to a certain rounded fruit.

Apple.

So juicy and crispy.

I could ravish apples all day.

I aspire to frick the Apple juice out of the apple. And then drink it. Because when life gives ya apples...

You go to beat meat town duh

I close my beds curtains and place a perfect green apple on my pillow

I then whip out my willy and wank like there's no tomorrow

My yummy dick juice goes all over the apple

I moan at how sexy it looks with my milk all over it

Chomp

Yup I'm eating an Apple covered in my cum

Just then the curtains to my bed open

"What the fuck Malfoy"

It's potter tf he doin in the snakey boi dorms

"Let a man wank, potthead"

"Or you could eat my ass"

Suddenly potty was naked tf

"It wouldn't be as sweet as an apple tho"

"Oh for fucks sake do I have to shove an apple up my ass to get yo dick"

"Yes"

No hesitation there

And that's how I ate potter's ass apple

Sweet very yum


End file.
